monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sannse
Right, I've been keeping check with that. Thanks for the concern. Angela hasnt been responding to me, so maybe you can help me? The problem deals with codes and the like. PitchBlack696 22:23, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Sorry I've been gone, I've been very busy. To see the problem, go to: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Angela/Archive_12#A_simple_graph PitchBlack696 16:41, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::css is a big subject I'm afraid, not one that I can teach you. I see you added the code that Angela showed you to the css page, but you also need to have a pointer to that code in your tables. So the table that Angela showed you had: {|class="wikitable" to start it, and also had code for the background: bgcolor="#CCCCCC" :: You can see the full code on this edit page :: But the problem is, you are likely to want to know how to make changes to this, and it's hard to help without being a full time css teacher! :) :: I'd suggest that you ask other contributors for help in the Wikia Forums. There are usually a few people around who know how to do this advanced stuff. Good luck! -- sannse (talk) 19:26, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Oh okay then, thanks. I have another question. Can you set up something that will make this wiki look normal when first-time visitors come? The original layout and color that comes out is ugly. PitchBlack696 20:51, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :You can set the colour scheme for the site via your preferences. As well as letting you choose the "skin" you see, it also has a section at the bottom to allow you as admin to choose what colours to set for the default. You can't change the default layout though, just the colours. Personally, I like "sapphire", that's a good scheme. You can also make custom schemes, but that requires css knowledge again. -- sannse (talk) 21:51, 21 November 2007 (UTC) about symbols in titles hello again. i remember asking splarka long ago about putting a symbol in a title. i would put a "+" at the end of the title, and it would redirect to another page. Now i see that putting a + in the title can be done. there was a change, yes? if there was, could it ever go back to not working again? PitchBlack696 21:19, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes, there was a change, characters like "+" are now allowed in titles :) -- sannse (talk) 23:30, 7 March 2008 (UTC) =Chat room= Hi. Would it be possible to have a chat room in this wiki? Forums are a bit slow and messy. Also, there's no Monster Hunter sites that has been able to consistently keep a chat room feature, so if it was here, it'd bring extra popularity. PitchBlack696 07:35, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Most Wikia wikis use freenode IRC. Anyone can make a channel there, and register it with Freenode. Once you have done that, you can send an email to community@wikia.com and ask for it to be added to the access list for our web-interface. If you don't know how to do all this, then you should be able to find people in the main Wikia channel to help -- sannse (talk) 16:48, 13 March 2008 (UTC) =This wiki's birthdate= Hello again. Where can I find the "birthdate" of this wiki? PitchBlack696 09:41, 29 March 2008 (UTC) : http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Monsterhunter shout box is there some kind of archive that automatically collects the conversation going on in the shout box? PitchBlack696 15:23, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Sitewide Message :Sorry! you shouldn't have seen that message, I clicked a wrong button. Oops! -- sannse (talk) 22:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC)